Soulmates
by Novalia1001
Summary: When Maka's and Soul's apartment burns down, they need some extra income and Maka has the perfect solution: Soul runs piano lessons! light SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

My third Fan Fiction (whoot!)

I swear, in the future, I will own Soul Eater. As I am still underage, I weep.

**Soulmates**

Maka groaned as she slaved over the paperwork on the table. Soul lazily cast a glance up at the nineteen year old technician.

"Need any help?" he asked yet again. Maka sighed and Soul stood to accompany her.

It had been a week since their apartment building had suspiciously burnt down and they had to bunk at Black Star's and Tsubaki's apartment- the said technician and weapon of the moment out on a specialized mission appointed to them by Shinigami- sama himself. With Maka's slow income from Shibusen and constant refusing to move in with her father, she asked for another week at their apartment, and offered to pay for half of the bills. Tsubaki insisted, in her usual angelic tone, that there was no need- but Black Star jumped at the opportunity and dragged Tsuabki off to Southern America before she could point in another word.

Since then, Maka has been forcing herself with multiple jobs and Soul was dragged into the ridiculous situation of doing the math homework. Presently, he ushered Maka from the desk to bathe and rest herself while he continued. Sluggishly she stood, the wood grating on wood as the chair was forced back, and trudged to the bathroom, limbs limp. Soul watched her back with a feeble smile, then seated himself calmly and rummaged his brain.

When Maka left the bath, she saw the papers filed neatly on the desk and clatters coming from the kitchen. An appetizing aroma floated from the kitchen and Maka felt her mouth moisten. She sighed and poked her head into the kitchen, a grin on her face. Soul stood occupied, sensed transfixed on several items, feminine hands moving skillfully along the counters. His usually solid red eyes became more ruby like and the tired appearance was barely existent, but it was there and showed that he knew exactly what he was doing. Maka could only watch in awe as he moved about the small area barefooted, everything about him in sync. He slowed down suddenly and when he looked up Maka noticed he was finished. The dish in front of him had warm expertly cooked lasagna that captured three of Maka's five senses. There was a small bowl of fresh salad and custom made dressing for it to boot.

Maka stared, but also realized that her partner's eyes were still slightly transparent, staring directly at hers woth more clarity than she had seen. It was suddenly blocked and she blinked at his sudden trademark lopsided grin.

"What? Don't like Italian?" he asked giving a gesture for her to help herself to a taste. She approached him and waited as he cut out a bite sized square for her and held up the fork. Eyes still childish, wide and curious, she leaned forward and allowed the cheesy pleasure to slip onto her starving tongue. Soul grinned when her pale green eyes became lazy and her mouth curled into a cat like smile. Her cheeks were flushed with a light rosy colour.

"You like it?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"You're cooking tomorrow too," she purred, finally closing her eyes. Soul chuckled. Maka noticed his hand was still holding the fork in mid air, wavering when he laughed. She clasped his large hand in hers, fingers lacing together delicately as a gesture for him not to move. Soul only blinked, his countenance asking for an explanation and also expectant.

His palm was large and his knuckles battered and rough, having faced many fights and told a proud history. His underside though, was soft and of warm, pink flesh that flushed when she applied the faintest of pressure. His long, feminine, artistic fingers were a mixture of the two- rough and experienced but soft and caring. Maka could see his personality etched into his hands. She suddenly noticed a blemish- raw skin on his inner fingers and tempting to bleed. Soul flinched and gave a short, toneless and startled gasp when Maka's full lips pressed against his fingers. He found himself even more surprised when he failed to pull them back and ask for an explanation immediately. When his voice returned, it was trapped in his throat again from being caught in her innocent and angelic gaze.

"Soul, I've been thinking," she began softly, aware of her companion's shocked silence, "The income that we've been getting isn't enough, and I came up with an idea that involves you playing a part."

The fork in their hands wavered and Soul gulped maintaining composure as he asked: "And that would be?"

The fork wavered again when she smiled.

"How do you feel about giving piano lessons at Shibusen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Soul walked down the Shibusen hallways with a set of books lodged under his arm. It had been six days since Maka had brought up the insane idea that he should give students at Shibusen piano lessons and he remembered it only too clearly.

"_No!"_

"_But Soul, we really don't have much of a choice and I'm sure Shinigami- sama would jump at the opportunity of having a music teacher!"_

_Soul glared at her, sticking another piece of lasagna in his mouth. He could see the frustration at his stubbornness written in her pout and quite frankly, he didn't understand why he was so against it either. It just felt wrong for some reason, playing outside of his soul. Playing for someone other than that annoying, red and mentally demonic imp and his surprisingly persuasive technician. _Teaching _someone to play. He shook his head at the thought._

"_Maka, kids are too annoying and difficult to work with. Which pre-teen do you know would obediently sit down to take piano lessons? Their too obnoxious, and Black Star is the perfect example!"_

"_But Soul," her pout vanished and a disbelieving smile was in its place. Her face suddenly seemed mature yet youthful at the same time. With slight difficulty, he swallowed, captured in her stare._

"_But what?" he asked reluctantly, slowly._

"_If it's you, then any kid would gladly listen."_

Soul hadn't understood what she meant by that until his third day as a teacher at his old school. Most of his students were giggling female teenagers. He had brought up that topic with his meister twice since then, but she only grinned, having a secret joke all to herself. Regardless, those teenagers were the income that Maka was hoping for, and they were hoping on moving out of their friends' apartment into their own by the end of the next week into an apartment complex a fifteen minutes walk from their old home. Soul sighed, his sneakers coming to a halt before the double doors of the music room. The only thing he believed kept him coming to the doors everyday for several hours was the thought of Maka's thanks he'd get back at home and the way she personally paid him: through a few meals of his choice without complaint.

Withholding a sigh, he entered the music room, greeted by grinning teenage girls. He would have loved this seven years ago…

Maka looked up from her novel when the door opened at seven that night. Soul walked in with his eyes staring tiredly at the wooden planked floor, books heavy in his right hand and the keys in his left. He closed the door awkwardly with one foot, regaining his temporarily abandoned balance with the first step into the apartment.

"Dinner's on the table," Maka called from her seat, pointing blindly. "How was your lesson?"

Maka noticed the light over her book dim, and she glanced up. In a second, her book was on the carpet, hand paralyzed in her lap, body captured in the surrounding arms of Soul who leaned over her, face centimeters from hers. His eyes were clear again, penetrating hers easily from her suddenly lowered guard. He almost smiled, but found himself too fatigued to attempt it. He felt her breathing, almost tasted it and after a moment, he found the strength to smirk with horrifying humour that gave a further trembling reaction to his partner.

"Tommorow," he breathed, and noticed the colour etching on her face, "I'm giving you a private lesson- free."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Maka hesitantly made her way down the hallways. Soul had called her a few minutes ago, catching her half off guard although she was expecting it.

"_Are you on your way to Shibusen yet? I'm wrapping up with my lesson." Soul sounded a bit too proud, and the shadows of a plan cackled in the background of his dark voice._

"_Yeah, I'm ready, but Soul what are you planning?" she was determined to find out her partner's intensions, and knowing Soul, it most likely was not pleasant in the least. She almost heard him smirk before he responded:_

"_Come to me and you'll find out." And afterwards, Maka was annoyed by the evenly spaced beeping on the other line that signaled the call had ended._

She wore a hooded long sleeved white shirt and jeans slightly tattered at the bottom with brown sandals she had found at the back of her closet earlier. Her waist long hair was held back tightly in two long and low tails that loosely flashed at her sides. She sighed again, noticing the double doors ahead sending a stream of light across the hallway. She edged silently, and was lucky enough to catch Soul with his back turned to the piano where a twelve year old boy sat playing scales slowly, a tongue sticking out of one side of his mouth and fingers attempting to keep up with the constant steady beat that the young adult played out for him with finger snaps. The scales ended on the note 'D' and the child looked up at the waiting Soul, who smiled.

"You've been practicing, Daniel," he commented, placing a hand on the youth's shoulders. Daniel flashed a grin.

"I did well?"

"Excellent," Soul continued, "Just keep it up. If you love it, you'll get better at it."

"Sure!"

Daniel gathered his books and stood up from the bench, shared formal farewell expressions with his teacher and ran through the doors, catching but a glimpse of the smiling Maka.

"Good evening, Albarn- sensei!"

"Hi, Danny!" she greeted with a grin. Daniel flustered slightly at his nickname and continued down the hallway.

"You've got quite a way with kids," a dark voice said from behind her. Soul leaned on the doorway, arms crossed firmly on his chest and ankles following suit against the floor. Maka smiled, closing her eyes and placing her hands behind her. She leaned on the door.

"I could say the same about you," she responded, and continued, looking up into his eyes. They were jewel like again, and stared directly into her boring orbs. Forcing herself from those thoughts, she asked: "What did you bring me here for anyway? I could be making our dinner right about now."

"A few minutes won't hurt," Soul grinned and turned into the music room, "C'mon."

Sighing, she followed him. He sat on the black bench that seemed to be a counterpart of the glossy well kept grand piano centered dramatically in the room, highlighted from late afternoon rays. Black shadows stretched onto the opposite wall, Soul's shadow touching Maka's shoulder. His fingers briefly ran over the recently played keys, feeling the distant hum of the warm strings longing for a professional piece. Soul looked up at the patient and distant adolescent before gesturing with his head to approach the bench. He pattted the seat beside him moving over, and Maka followed.

She was silent and kept her eyes on the keys, heart and soul preparing for his usual rush of a master piece. She expected his hands to raise high above the piano and slam down into a beautifully rupturing chord. She expected a rush of keys speaking for themselves in a hush comprehended by her alone. She expected it to be loud and drumming, the song speaking its soul, speaking of Soul himself.

She expected the opposite of what he played.

His hands never moved from the keys and began softly with simple chords and a crystal lead that pulled at the emotional strings in Maka's heart. It suddenly became louder and with it the complexity followed washing over her a new type of insanity that wasn't nearly as frightening as the black blood and a heavenly side of pleasure. It's bass mellowed into the shadows but the lead remained angelic, being complimented, complimenting, in perfect unison and the perfect pitch and volume, hammering into Maka's thoughts and soul… suddenly dying into the simple song that it had evolved from and ended in an incomplete tone, in a 'G minor' chord.

His fingers cautiously moved away from the piano and approached her. She looked up, realizing that she was crying and Soul was watching her with concern. She laughed, wiping her face and she heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Soul," she managed, with her face covered.

"Hmm?"

"What was that?"

He didn't answer at first and Maka looked up to him. He was staring over the piano with the same ruby eyes, hesitant yet concentrated. "What do you think it was?" he asked finally, face turning to her expectantly, a small smirk with lazy eyes.

"It sounded like…" she trailed off, looking for the right words. "A desperate couple, I think, total opposites- angelic and demonic- the only ones of their kind… something like that." She laughed again, "Sorry, I'm babbling."

"Naw, don't worry about it," Soul reassured her with a smile, turning into a grin, "You were absolutely perfect."

She bit her bottom lip to prevent her from smiling wider- preventing herself from looking unreasonably goofy.

"You missed something though," he commented and her face fell.

"What?"

He suddenly leaned forward, much like her did yesterday when he asked her to be here. Maka edged to back away, but was locked in a difficult position to get up without falling down- there was nothing but space behind her. Soul's hair interlocked with her dark blonde bangs creating their foreheads to touch. Soul felt how hot and pulsing her skin was against his, and she seemed to have a similar reaction to his as well. Their breaths collided, and it could nearly be tasted. Maka's eyelids became heavy suddenly, feeling a similar sensation to being drunk but very aware she was sober.

"What did I miss?"

He seemed to enjoy the question, and a large hand traveled up her spine to support her.

"The fact that," his eyes were heavy as well and his lips barely brushed hers as he spoke, "It symbolizes us."

And though he saw emotion in her eyes flare at that one moment he couldn't care less if she understood or not, as she would in less than a moment. He leaned further forward, gently, another hand at her waist. His lips parted in a smile when hers arms wrapped around his waist and she returned the kiss.

Later, he told her that the name of his original piece was 'Soulmates'.

End

**Wow, I guess it was 'light' SoulxMaka after all. Sorry about that…**


End file.
